Deadly Grace
by BeautifullyBitten
Summary: Isabella is a stubborn nomadic vampire who wants nothing more than a human to die every week if it means that she keeps herself strong. This weird clan of 'vegetarians' suddenly calls on Bella to be a witness in the confrontation against the volturi over Madelyne, the hybrid daughter of Rosalie. Will she stand with them, or ruin everything that fate has in store?


**Hello, guys! I'm back with another story! Yes, I know I've never completed one, but the story lines never interest me enough to keep it going.**

_Summary: Isabella is a stubborn nomadic vampire who wants nothing more than a human to die every week if it means that she keeps herself strong. She knows of these 'vegetarians' and honestly, she couldn't think any less of them. But here's the thing, this weird clan of 'vegetarians' calls on Bella to be a witness in the confrontation against the volturi over Madelyne, the hybrid daughter of Rosalie. Will she accept and stand with them, or turn away and ruin what could have been the start of a beautiful __experience, and maybe some love, too?_

**_So, here's the thing, do you guys like this idea, or do you think it's stupid? Honestly, I've wanted to write something like this for a while now._**

**_please leave your thoughts in a review x_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own these people. -mutters- I wish I did._**

* * *

**Chapter One: Filthy Blood.**

**BPOV**

The outdoors never failed to amaze me. It's beauty beckoned to be like a siren song would call to a human. Europe was especially beautiful. Italy's ostentatious landscape looked extremely beautiful by sunset, creating a luminous glow over endless grassy fields. Although I was nowhere near Europe at the moment, my vampire memory allowed me to picture it with perfect clarity. Instead of long grassy fields and quaint towns, I had to settle for large buildings and endless noises. The sounds of shouting and honking traveled directly to my ears, making my hearing extremely sensitive.

Even in the late evening, the city was buzzed with life. Bright lights and loud sound adorned my surroundings, almost making it near impossible to concentrate on anything else. It frustrated me incredibly. My heightened senses were making hard to concentrate on the reason I was here in the first place. I hadn't fed in almost a week, and my strength was slowly fading. Perhaps my 'weakening' was a tiny overreaction, but really, I don't care. I'd had a feeding schedule for myself ever since the 1950's and not once had it been interrupted. Yesterday, I had made an except to myself. I'd had over some unexpected company, and that 'company' was also known as the Volturi. Jane, Alec and Felix were investigating a newborn army off the coast of Alaska, and we ended up crossing paths.

_'Enough!' _I chastised myself _'Back to hunting'_

Glaring my eyes is concentration, I sniffed out my first prey. From what I could tell, she was a small little thing who was somewhat young, only just in her teenage years. She was talking into the phone with a shaky voice, sniffling pathetically. From the sound of it, the girl had run away from home and her mothers high-pitched voice rung out, loud and clear, pleading for her to return.

I smiled a dangerous smile, my teeth gleaming. Her delectable scent drifted in the air, straight into my nostrils. The burn in my throat suddenly grew into a raging fire and was getting hard to control. I growled lowly through my teeth.

Jumping down, I landed gracefully on the concrete floor of the alleyway. I started to slither my way towards the alley's entrance to get a better look at the girl but I heard shuffling footsteps from above. I looked up quickly and began to crouch, getting ready to protect _my _food.

Instead of the savage nomad that I was expecting, I saw two figures who were both male, one of a medium build and one who was quite large. All thoughts of food drifted out of my brain and defense kicked in. My muscles coiled and I growled deep in my chest. The smaller blonde one held his hands out, palms forward, to calm me, while the bigger one just stood there with his massive arms crossed and a big-ass smile across his face. _I wanted to slap it off. _I glared harshly at him and for a moment, he looked surprised and a tad uncomfortable. _Good._

"Excuse me, miss, but we mean no harm" said the smaller one.

I noticed there eyes for the first time in that moment. _Dammit, their eyes are gold, they must be vegetarians._ Even though these little cowards annoyed me greatly I relaxed slightly knowing that they were usually against any type of violence.

I sucked in an extremely annoyed breath "What do you want?" I asked harshly "This better be good. I was about to feed."

The smaller one immediately apologized "Yes, ma'am, we're very sorry for disturbing you but we need to ask you something of extreme importance"

I sighed, frustrated and stood like a normal person instead of a possessed demon who just had her food taken away. Both were true, actually "What is it?"I asked, crossing my arms.

"Okay, so were in a a kind of...situation with the Volturi at the moment" he studied my expression carefully.

"So?" I asked "Why are you telling me this?"

"Well, we need witnesses for this, to prove we've done nothing wrong"

I eyed him wearily "What have you done that's pissed of the Volturi so much?

He took a deep breath before making an exaggerated movement of exhaling. "Um, I think you'd need to see it to believe it."

I looked away, even more irritated.

"Oh come on, please? I would have never approached you if it weren't deathly important. My whole family is endangered and we need as many people as possible." I looked down.

"To fight?" I asked him, getting more interested with each word he spoke.

"Only if necessary" He said, seeming relieved that I was at least considering it. I looked away for a moment before looking back into those honey-gold eyes..

"Fine," I said, crossing my arms "but if I don't like the idea of whatever it is you're trying to protect, I can back out"

"Understood." he said, smiling now. I raised my eyebrow.

"What're your names?" I asked.

The smaller one gestured to himself, "I am Jasper Cullen, ma'am, and this is my brother Emmett." He bowed while introducing himself and pointed respectfully to his much bigger brother as he told me his name. _A true southern gentleman. _

The big one held his hand out, "Emmett's the name, hunting bears is the game." He grinned.

_Bears?__ Was I supposed to find that impressive? I've eaten bigger that him and his bears __combined._

I took his hand anyway, still wanting to be polite "I'm Isabella." If it was even possible, Emmett's smile got bigger. His eyes crinkled at the edges and his dimples became more pronounced. His smile was so wide that I could see almost all of his teeth.

"Well," I said irritated "lead the way." Jasper smiled gently and turned to climb back up the wall. Emmett, on the other hand, flashed to my side.

"Just in case you try anything" he told me, shrugging. I sighed and followed Jasper up the wall.

My fingers dug into the brick wall, allowing me something to grip onto as I climbed stealthily. Emmett was right on my heels the whole time. If he wasn't so intimidating, I probably would have attacked him for being so close. _Have these morons ever heard of personal space?_

I growled in the back of my throat slightly but kept climbing. Jasper was standing patiently at the top with a small smile on his face as he waited for us. I used my excess speed for the next half of the wall and was immediately standing at the top next to him. Emmett froze, along with Jasper, who quickly got into a crouch. I rolled my eyes.

"Geez," I scoffed "you'd think I was going to attack you or something." I smiled dangerously, my eyes twinkling with amusement.

Jasper cleared his throat and stood up straight as Emmett quickly climbed up the rest of the wall. "We should get going now," he said "shall we?"

_Indeed we shall, morons. _

* * *

**_Like I mentioned before, let me know what you think in a review below! Please? Edward would want you too._**


End file.
